One step at a time
by girlwhoreadsalot
Summary: Its been a long five years for Julie Taylor, who is living it up in NYC with her hot boyfriend but a series of events will lead her back to the only home she has known, into the arms of the last person she ever wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FNL or any TV shows at all, Maybe one day !!

**Chapter One**

**It's been a long 5 years**

The water splashed as he lifted his arm out of the bath water and pulled a stand of hair out her face. Her head was resting on his right shoulder his legs wrapped hers. This was his favorite time of the day, holding her like this the whole world seemed to melt away while she was around.

" I was 15, her name was Trina, she was my rally girl when I played for the football team in high school" he could fell her silent giggles against him "What, I thought it was true love" he lied, laughing at how absurd it sounded. " Stop laughing, tell me yours"

" Lets um get out of here, the water is getting cold anyway" He felt her stiffen and sensed it might be a sore subject normally he would drop it but the instant effect the question had on her made him curious.

" No way Ms Taylor you don't get out that easy" He tighten his grip around hers and watched her struggle to get up.

"Let me go Chace I MEAN IT, I don't want to play this stupid game" She knew it was too late to get out of telling him. When he wanted something he usually got it. His hands began to tickle her sides " Stop, okay stop I'll tell you, (she tried to bring her breathing to normal) It was a stupid I was 16, he was a jock we used to be close but it ruined everything" she hoped he wouldn't pry further.

" Was that so hard," he kissed her and turned her around so facing him and pulled her close.he didn't care about who it was. He had her now that's all that mattered "No let's get out of here before you miss curfew." He felt her relax in his arms and a smile form on her lips as they touched his.

_20 minutes later_

Julie came out the back door of the Plaza hotel she was dressed very casual, hair still wet and wearing sunglasses. She made her way to her own car. "Wait" he ran out behind her shirtless pulls her back back and pushes her against the wall stealing a last kiss she moans into his mouth as he pushed closer trying to make the kiss last forever. A large flash of light blinds them both followed by several others

"Where's, your Shirt Chace? Who's the Hottie Chace?" several yelled at him. "What's your name Blondie?" others asked someone grabbed onto her shirt roughly ripping it.

"Chace?" she looked at him, both faces filled with worry. He grabbed her hand pulled her close and pushed past the sea of photographers. He opened her door and gently pushed her in and ran to the other side. He refused to speak to the people yelling his name as if they knew him. Once safely in the car he turned to her and grabbed her hand.

" Are you okay Julie?" he asked she nodded through her tears. He placed his hand on her thigh and started the car. "I am so sorry about this." He felt bad she didn't sign up for this, he didn't want this.

" Are we going to be in the paper?" she asked already knowing the answer. He mumbled something about it being in every paper " My parents are going to kill me!" she pulled her hood over her head hiding her face.

_**Dillion TX Next day**_

Tami Taylor walked into her living room arm full of grocery's and smiled at the sight of Tim Riggins wearing a crown and drinking tea with her 5 year old daughter. She stayed silent and watched her pour him tea and insist he stick up his pinky. Tami couldn't believe this was the same man who had broken so many hearts in high school. He'd always had a soft spot for Gracie; he was her favorite babysitter and now she knew why. She would pay money for any of his football buddies saw him now.

"Well hello Tim, what a pleasant surprise. Hey hon where on earth is your father?" she watched Gracie shrug her shoulders and return her attention to Tim.

" Hi Mrs Taylor, Coach had to head back to the school, some coaching related drama. I told him I would watch Gracie while he went." He pulled off the Crown as soon as he released she was home.

"Thank you Tim and its Tami!, its been nice to have you back, the house wasn't the same without you, your home for dinner right?" she had been the one to offer him a place to stay when he got back from College last year.

"As much as I would love to, I " He began to refuse.

"Don't make me threaten to tell everyone what I just saw because I will, Tyra and I have had anything good to gossip about at the school lately." She smiled pulling out the steak she was about to prepare.

" Yeah, sure I'll stay you know I couldn't say no to a Taylor women, never could" he smile putting the crown on top of Gracie's long dark curls before turning the TV on. " Speaking of Taylor women have you heard much from Jules" he hollered while trying to find a good channel.

" She has been really busy at Julliard this year it's her last year you know, she invited us to her graduating performance the one she has been working on all year. I know she's busy but I wish she would call more often." Tami lifted Gracie onto her hip and set her on the counter and looked out at a disappointed Tim. Tami could sense he wanted to hear more.

"She said to say hi, I forgot to tell you" she lied. She always wondered if something had happen between the two as teens. "Wait Tim go back and turn it up."

"A list hottie Chace Crawford spotted shirtless outside The Plaza with mystery a Blond, he seemed very protective of the mystery girl on his arm. The two were caught in the middle of a steamy lip lock by a flock of Paparazzi, when contacted Chace's people requested we please respect both his and his female friends privacy. As that is how they wish to stay Private. Unlucky for them we have done a little digging and the women he has been spending all his private time with is"

"Julie!" Tami and Tim yelled in unison as they flashed a photo of Julie in the car crying.

"Yes a source close to Chace says he and Julie Taylor have been dating for months in secret. Not sure how this unlikely couple met, but what we do know is she is in her senior year at Julliard and she is there on a dance scholarship. She is daughter of a high school football coach in a small town middle of nowhere TX. Quoted as the best high school football team in Texas. Which is something they both have in common as the gossip girl hottie is originally from the small town of Lubbock TX, and grew up in Dallas. Stay tune for more info"

Tim stood up and stormed to his/Julie's old room. Tami watched him until she couldn't see him. She had no idea what happen between the two but she was going to find out. She flinched as the door slammed

"Gracie, sweetie go to your room and turn on a movie mommy needs to make a phone call" Tami picked up the cordless and dialed a familiar #

"Drop dead!"yelled the voice on the other end


	2. Hard not to think about

_A/N- I AM so SORRY my computer auto corrected the spelling for Chace and I didn't catch it before posting. "Chase" is Chace Crawford an actor from gossip girl but 5 years later._

**Chapter 2 **

**Hard Not to Think About**

"Drop Dead!" she yelling into her phone before hurling it at her wall. That was the 50th call she had in the past hour. She didn't have time for small talk with stupid reporters she was already running late for rehearsal. She threw on her favorite leggings, her warm up shorts and the first top she could find. She made her way to the door grabbing her coat and gym bag on the way. She was halfway out the lobby door pulling her wool wrap coat tightly when the flashes bombarded her. She wondered how Chace got through this everyday.

Campus police stopped them once she entered Juilliard's main building. She ignored the stares from other students they were to be expected, this was her senior year and all that matter was her senior project. So really they could stare all they wanted. She was the last of her group to enter the large practice room. The once chat filled room now silent, she turned on the music and made her way to the front of the group.

Julie waited for the music to signal the beginning of the routine, she looked up into the mirrored wall and felt her heart stop as she caught a glimpse of the over sized shirt she had picked. One she tried really hard not to think about.

_**Roughly 5 years before**_

_She was attending the infamous Riggins year-end pool party. She wasn't a regular at the football parties but Tim had called her 3 times that week practically begging her to come. Something about that voice, she had trouble saying no to him. SHE wasn't there 5 full minutes before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her petite frame lifting her into the air. She wasn't sure what was going on till he set her down and turned to face him. _

_"Tim!" she tried to at least sound upset but it was useless once he smiled_

_"I got in Jules, Texas Tech offered me a full ride!" He wanted her to be the first to know he would later tell her. "It's all because of you and those tutor sessions" he watched her face light up._

_"Oh My God Tim that is amazing!" She jumped into his arms too excite to mind her surroundings she was so proud of him. _

_She felt him lose his balance and squealed when they hit the water. Once both had surfaced laughing Tim pulled her closer to him, pushing the wet hair out of her face. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before his lips took hers. She melted into the kiss as if they had been doing it forever. She had never been kissed like this, it wasn't sweet like Matt's or sloppy like with the Swede's. It was urgent, needed. Kissing Tim Riggins felt like breathing to her but better, way better._

Julie was pulled back to reality when a fellow dancer grabbed her shoulder, the song already half over everyone standing staring at her.

" Last time I checked this isn't a concert room, stop standing around and DANCE!" she yelled starting the music again. " Again!" she screamed.

She couldn't believe she had lost another minute thinking about him. She had a million and one problem this year and she wouldn't let Tim Riggins be one of them.

"Alright everyone take 5, and cancel your plans we are going to get the chorus down before anyone leaves tonight!" she loved to hear them groan in complaint.

It was around Midnight before she got home long after she let her dancers leave, she gave them a lot of shit but the routine looked great and in a few weeks they would perform it, her last performance as a student and it had to be great. Lost in thought she didn't see him standing beside her dorm door until she was almost already there.

"Hey!" she ran into his arms, he hugged her tightly

"Tried calling you but I assume you threw out your phone" He pulled back and handed her a nicely wrapped box.

"I love presents!" she grabbed it and untied the ribbon excited to open it like a child at Christmas. She smiled once she had, kissing him and dropping the box. He pinned her to the door pressing against her, pulling away for a moment both completely out of air.

" Wow I am going to buy you things more often! It's unlisted and blocked only people you give the number to can call you" He picked up the cell phone up and showed it to her. " It's an LG voyager"

"I love it," she stared into his eyes, putting the cell phone in her purse. Turning back to him leaning up for another kiss but he pulled back.

"There's a small catch to the gift" he looked almost scared to tell her the next part.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I need you to have it so I can call you, I got that movie part I really wanted, I have to go to Canada to film" he sounded almost sad about the news. " I have to leave tomorrow night"

"Chace, that's great! What's the bad news" she impressed him once again. " Can you make it back for my show?" she didn't care if he made it, sure she wanted him there but there'd be other shows, they had all the time in the world.

"Wild horses Jules Wild horses, Have I told you how amazing you are lately" she stiffened at the use of her nickname it didn't sound right on hips lips but she brushed it off, she'd never liked the name anyway.

" We need Champaign!" he grabbed her and opened the door to her dorm pulling her in. Fully intending to take advantage of their last night.

**A/N This Is a TULIE FIC, please be patient I wouldn't have it any other way. PLEASE review I love the feedback. I am working on chapter 3 now should be up same time tomorrow! Why does Julie hate Tim so much (or does she) more flashbacks to come!**


	3. COld

**I don't own anything, Maybe one day**

**Chapter 3**

**Cold**

"Alls I'm saying is I am goin to miss you around the school honey, I am goin to miss our talks" Tami whispered to Tyra as she sat in a large concert hall pitch black.

" Stop it Mrs. T, you'll find another guidance counselor way better than me, plus you have Landry and I over for dinner twice a week at least we will still have talks. Its about time I but my business degree to good use" Tyra grabbed her hand and reassured her

" You're right I am being selfish, what you and Tim are doin for this town is outstandin. It's goin to put Dillion on the map for more than just football." Tami squeezed the young girl's hand in excitment.

" Yeah well lets hope Tim didn't sell his house for nothin, or he might end up livin with you forever, and Landry and I might need to move in too" she joked

" I am sure Gracie would love that she misses Julie so much, and I have to admit it's been nice havin Tim around. Kepps eric out of trouble. Eric has always loved him like a son." Tami really would miss him when he moved out.

" Can you believe half of Dillion is here?" Eric asked, he looked around and every single person he knew was in the room "Tim you know Gracie has her on seat"

Tim chuckled, as Gracie lay asleep in his arms. " I got her Coach, I'll wake her up when Jules goes on" he had begged the Taylor's to take him, and Tim Riggins didn't beg.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage as the lights came on brightly and someone walked out.

" I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. This next performance was completely choreographed by my top student. I have known her only 4 short years and I never truly enjoyed teaching until I met her. Tonight will prove to you, she is not just a dancer, she dances with her whole heart and it is a big one. She never plays it save, she brings new meaning to pushing the envelope, and one day everyone in this room can say they seen the first Julie Taylor original" The women clapped and left the stage

The lights went dim and the music began. Tami's couldn't believe her eyes, she say the vision of her daughter in a strapless white dress and the tears started flowing as did her daughter routine. Tami couldn't believe the difference in the technique from the last time she'd seen Julie dance, was this really her daughter. Were had she found all this emotion?

Tim 's eyes were glued to her, his mouth opened as one of the other dancers ripped the white dress off her with ease and the music changed. He was never one for dancing or shows but he couldn't turn away, Julie now dancing around in something that barely covered her. She was telling a story, their story through her eyes and no one but Tim knew it. The music changed once more and tough guy Tim was brought to tears, as was everyone else in the room, including Julie while bowing you could see her body shaking.

_5years ago Tim's room, year-end party._

_He woke up and Julie was pulling his Dillion Panthers T-shirt slowly breathing in his intoxicating smell before turning back to him _

_"Hey" she smiled walking back to his bed._

_"__Take that off Jules" His word were sharp and cold he couldn't believe he had let this happened._

_"__No I think it looks better on me" she whined and he had to agree. So I was thinking we can make this work. Its only going to be a year apart than I can" It pained him to know she was willing to fallow him._

_" __No stop Julie, you're going to Julliard." He wouldn't let her throw it away._

_" __It doesn't matter where I study Tim, I am a great dancer. I am sure Texas Tech has a good enough program." She lied and he knew it. _

_"__Julie this was a Mistake" the words, his own words hit him like a ton of bricks but the look of her face falling, words couldn't describe the world of hurt it brought him._

_"__No, Tim we have been circling each other for months I wanted this, you wanted this" She pleaded him to take it back._

_"__It's called sex Jules, Julie I wanted sex, that's all" Tim's cheek as numb in the place her hand had hit. This was better for her in the long run, so what if he ripped his heart out to do it, he told himself falling back into the bed._

"Mom!" she yelled running jumping off the stage and into her mother's arms, still in full makeup and costume. Everyone was still standing clapping for her.

"I am so glad you made it" she pulled away and continued on greeting her family and friends still crying from the raw emotion she had just let out. She stopped in front of Tim about to turn away from him but he pulled her in tightly not willing to miss the opportunity to hold her. She pushed him away and turned to her family "There is an after party but I am going to ditch it. Chace, my boyfriend rented out DANIEL, so you have meet us there, I just have to change so go ahead without me. You'll be on the list"

She watched them leave and wished that she could have just let him hold her, but why? She had Chace the perfect boyfriend, why did Tim Riggins still affect her so much. She knew the answer but chose to ignore it. She touched up her make up and slipped into her party dress before meeting Chace and a few dozen photographers outside. They pushed past them getting in to the black sports car.

She took a moment and kissed him, he seem less than willing to respond. Julie was confused "I am so glad you, you made it I couldn't have done it without you!" she watched his cold reaction.

He started the car " Um yeah I am real glad I made it too, I have to fly right back though so I am just going to drop you off"his voice was hard and full of sarcasm

"What! No my whole Family is in town, all my friends waiting for US. I told them you were coming, cant you just come in." She had never seen him this cold before. " What is it Chace, what has you acting like such a jerk, CHACE LOOOK OUT!" she screamed.

All she saw was bright headlights coming towards them quickly getting bigger and bigger. She felt the car swerve to avoid it but by the large impact and crashing sound Julie knew they'd been hit. A warm sensation took over her body before everything went black.

**A/N I Know I am a horrible horrible person and I am sorry for ending the chapter here. I choose not to describe Julie's dance in detail but I pictured a Mia Michael's (so you think you can dance) Contemporary routine I'm going to post the links in the Reviews so you can see what I wanted to describe. REVIEW REVIEW I love reading them.  
**


	4. In the dark with a broken Heart

_**A/N I am so sorry it's been so long but I got really busy and sort of wrote myself into a corner, I wrote this extra long chapter with all you in mind. Hope you like it! OH and I own FNL or anything, I only like to pretend I do!**_

**_In the Dark with a Broken Heart_**

Julie sprang up suddenly awake and very unaware of her surroundings, pain coursed through her body and she took in a sharp pain filled breath, but instead of the release she had hoped for her felt a choking like feeling.

"JULIE?" She heard a voice filled with sadness from a dark corner of the room, she started to panic taking short uneven breaths which as the first brought no relief, her hands reached up to her neck signaling she was choking as sort of a reflex she couldn't help.

"Juls stop struggling, you have a ET tube in your throat, if you calm down than I can remove it" The voice was familiar but she didn't place it though the voice calmed her all the same. She wondered how he would remove it in the dark, wishing he would turn the lights on so she could see his face. " This is gonna be a little uncomfortable Juls, but you can fight it."

The pull of the tube up her throat caused her to gag but the pain the rest of her body was in made the pain in her throat feel like nothing. She finally breathed out her sigh of relief, she waited a minute and than cleared her throat. "Light?" she spoke as if a question, but it hadn't come out right or really at all.

"Juls its not a good idea for you to try to talk, lets wait for the doctor" She placed him now feeling stupid it had taken her so long the way her nickname rolled so smoothly off his poison lips made her want to shiver.

" Please turn on (cough) the lights" the second group of words seemed to come out a little louder. She heard her mothers muffled tears.

"Tami please" her fathers voice pleaded. That made at least 5 people in the room why would all be sitting in the dark with her? Than it came to her, that the dim shadows of people where not dim because the florescent light at the hospital were off but because…

"Well hello Julie Taylor, I am so glad to see you're awake…" The doctor continued but Julie drifted away only hearing the occaional word like corneal, laceration and words she could hardly understand.

"STOP!" she yelled louder than she had planned but everyone stopped talking "In English please?" she begged

"You got glass from the rear-view mirror in your eye, we removed it and repaired as much as we could but the is scarring left which is preventing us to further repair it."

"So I am blind? And the isn't anything to do about it?" she asked

"No Julie that isn't what the doctor said if you let him talk" her father butted in, letting go of her hand.

"Yes there is a few things we can try, there is a specialist who is working on some very experimental treatments right now but there is a waiting list about a year or two to even see him. And I know that seems like a long time but it will give your other injuries a chance to heal."

"Other injuries?" she asked

" Yes well you broke you're left arm, as well as your right ankle in a couple places, it will take months in cast and than months of rehab to grain full use of them"

"But I will get full use right?"

"That all depends on your effort Julie we have brought you to the best rehabilitation centers in the state of Texas and luckily close to your parents"

"Texas? What about New York, What about Chace is he alright?" She asked just remembering that he was driving.

"Chace is fine he practically walked away from the accident and he stayed with you for weeks while you where in the New York–Presbyterian Hospital, but He had to go back to the movie set in Canada than when we moved you to the JS Rehab center here in Texas so we could have you close to home and we promised to call him the second you woke up."

"How long was I in the.. Asleep?" unable to say the actual word.

"You were on life support for a few months, been here for two" Tim's smooth calming voice spoke this time.

"Here? Where is here" She asked almost afraid to know

" In Dillion, At the Jason Street Rehabilitation center" her fathers rough voice spoke softly.

Julie took a deep breath " Why did you take me away from New York my Life was in New York, I just put a down payment on an apartment with a view of central park, I want to go back, I didn't ask to come here I WANT TO GO BACK!" she felt an anger building up and the doctor warned her to calm down. " CALM DOWN! YOU CALM DOWN I MIGHT NEVER SEE AGAIN!" before Julie had a chance to finish her rant a warm burning sensation traveled up her arm and her eyes though dark felt heavy and than her head fell back on the pillow.

"I don't think drugging her is a solution." Tami continued, "Eventually we are going to have to let her get upset."

"I agree but I think that we shouldn't have so many people in here the next time, she should be up in a few hours and I think Tim should be the one in here." The doctor explained "I think that she will be less likely to get that upset with an employee, plus its not like he hasn't dealt with this type off resentment from other patients before."

She saw Eric's fists tightened, he wanted to say anything they all did but they also knew the doctor made sense. Tim was actually the professional in this situation even if Eric wanted to beat the crap out of the boy; Tim was the only one who could help her daughter's fragile heart. After all he was the reason it was broken to begin with.

_**NIGHT OF THE ACCIDENT**_

_It seemed like half of Dillion sat in the waiting room outside ICU, their faces all painted with pain and worry. They looked as if they hadn't slept in weeks but they sprang up in record time when a doctor walked out._

_"Taylor family?" He asked and waited till a silent nod from Eric answered his almost rhetorical question. " There isn't a lot I can tell you right now but before we continue we need a medical history"_

_"Sure sure what whatever you need?" Tami's voice lacked the usual power but the doctor continued to ask the hard but important questions and the Taylor's with the help of Tyra (on the personal questions) answered all of them._

_"Okay thank you all for that I just have one last question is there any possibility Julie is pregnant?"_

_"NO!" Eric's stern voice scared Tami, and he stiffened in her arms_

_"Okay I know it's a hard question to answer but has she ever been pregnant or given birth?"_

_" NO I our daughter had been pregnant we would have known about it" Tami cried, her voice cracked with strain_

_"Actually" Tyra stood up but her face had fallen further if that had been possible. Everyone's eyes turn to her Tim's almost burning through her " God she would kill me, senior year she was about 3 months along when she miscarried. She never told anyone about it I only know because she needed someone to sign her out of the hospital in Lubbock."_

_"No I would have known, I am her mother and Julie was never, why was she in Lubbock?" though she hadn't been starring at Tyra the question was obviously directed to her. Tyra starred at her feet but quickly looked at Tim for less than a second before Eric grabbed for the boys throat. Tami pulled Eric away from the young man who looked as scared as a deer in headlights oblivious, this was the first time he had ever heard this story but knew enough to believe it without any question._

_Suddenly the cold exchanges that Julie gave him made sense, he had broken her daughters heart, and his along with it._

Every one filled out of the room and Tim stood starring at the girl he used to know and could only see the women he wasn't sure he wanted to know. She seemed like a colder version of the girl who he fell for. He wondered if her laugh was still as sweat and warm. He wondered these things every time he came into this room, alone. Now that she was awake maybe he could find out some answers to his million questions or maybe just one, had she named her? Tyra hadn't told him if it were a girl or boy but every night since he found out he dreamt of her holding his child it was a daughter with her looks and his smile.

He pulled her covers up and after removing his boots her lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her check. " I'm sorry Juls, sorry you had to go through that alone, and that it was all my fault." He rested his head closing his eyes, trying to rest. They both had a big day ahead of them, lots of explaining.

"I love you"…


End file.
